1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to paper plastic dunnage bags.
2. The Prior Art
In paper plastic dunnage bags heretofore provided, an attempt has been made to prevent dry burn by merely taping an additional piece of plastic in the form of a loose flap on the opposite inside surface of the bladder. That additional flap is intended to prevent the burn of the surfaces attributed to high frequency vibration sometimes developed in the plastic on the initial input of air under pressure into the interior of the bag. Since the polyethylene used in the bladder is a high density polyethylene which is linear in molecular structure, the plastic frequently develops holes or will rupture and tear so that the dunnage bag is incapable of maintaining pressure.